1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a center curtain air bag apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a center curtain air bag apparatus for protecting a rear seat passenger when a car collision accident happens.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an indoor space of a car may be configured as a combined single space of a front space 2 for a front seat passenger 1 and a rear space 4 for a rear seat passenger 3, as shown in FIG. 1.
As a result, when a car collision accident happens while the rear seat passenger 3 does not put on a safety belt, the rear seat passenger 3 may be moved to a front part of a car due to an inertial force and then collide with the front seat passenger 1, or with car interior materials such as a dash panel 5 or a front glass 6, as shown in FIG. 2, thereby aggravating a passenger injury.
In a part of cars such as a high class car or a limousine, a device for separating the front space 2 and the rear space 4, if necessary, may be provided, however, the device does not sufficiently protect a rear seat passenger when a car collision accident happens.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.